Microphones are used in a host of applications to remotely monitor an environment for a particular sound. For instance, microphones are typically used in conventional baby monitoring systems, either alone or in conjunction with a video camera. A microphone may be housed within a monitor and placed in wireless communication with a base unit or receiver. The receiver is then tuned to the transmitting frequency of the monitor and positioned within a relatively short distance of the monitor so as to clearly receive any transmitted signals.
Conventional baby monitoring systems may also indicate the level of a received sound by illuminating a series of light emitting diodes (LEDs). In this manner, even with the volume turned down on the receiver, a parent or caregiver can still “see” just how loud a baby is crying in another room, even if the crying itself is not audible directly or via the receiver.
Advances in wireless technology have enabled the development of more sophisticated monitoring systems. For instance, a user can now position a miniature web camera in a room and remotely access a website to selectively view the collected video, with or without accompanying audio. As modern cell phones are typically equipped with Internet connectivity, these webcam devices allow a parent or caregiver to selectively view a monitored area from virtually anywhere. However, remote monitoring approaches tend to relay all collected video and audio signals to a user for the user's consumption. Such comprehensive real-time surveillance may not be desirable in certain circumstances, and also may not provide optimal insight into the collected information.